


Что все делают не так?

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Тяжело менять образ жизни, еще тяжелее менять себя под этот образ, но когда внезапно понимаешь, что ты не просил, а тебя уже изменило, — это может оказаться еще тяжелее.





	Что все делают не так?

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная часть цикла «ЗаКольцовка», постчетвертый сезон, АУ к пятому

_Нелегко сбрасывать кожу, — сказал Каа._

_(Р.Киплинг, «Маугли. Весенний бег»)_

 

Очередной визит в медчасть не отличался от предыдущих. Ро был осмотрен, ощупан, просвечен сканером, прослушан, взвешен на самодельных весах и измерен по всем параметрам, до которых дотянулся доктор.

— Ну, с младенцем все в норме, — сообщил тот напряженно смотревшей на него Эхо, и она заметно расслабилась. — Твоя очередь. В прошлый раз у тебя голова кружилась. А теперь?

Эхо молча отодвинула доктора плечом и неторопливо завернула в легкое одеяльце мальчика, которого, казалось, осмотр и измерения никак не взволновали.

— Ну хоть давление дай померить, — настаивал недовольный Мерфи за ее спиной. — И вообще, скажу Монти, что тебе надо порции увеличить...

— Я и так двойную ем, — отозвалась, наконец, Эхо. — Я в порядке.

Она подняла сына на руки, тот издал протяжный вздох и снова умолк, сосредоточенно вцепившись свободной ручкой в длинную прядь маминых волос.

 

Если бы она позволила Беллами, то ела бы две с половиной порции — тот постоянно порывался поделиться, опасался, что им с Ро не хватает. Однако если выбор между голодающим сыном и голодающим мужем был бы затруднителен, то выбор между голодающим мужем и своим «я бы съела еще» был гораздо проще, и Беллами каждый раз обиженно сам съедал свои полные порции, пусть и с уговорами и протестами. А сыну вполне хватало, по крайней мере, он выглядел довольным и в весе прибавлял, как будто задался целью воплотить в жизнь потрепанный медицинский справочник «Развитие ребенка до года».

 

— Ну конечно. Я вижу, — скептически покивал Мерфи.

— Джон, пожалуйста, не начинай, — поморщилась она. — Я пойду, ладно?

— Иди, — неохотно согласился он. — Если Белл еще в каюте, пни его, он нам с Рейвен нужен в мастерских.

Эхо кивнула и вышла в коридор, покачивая Ро, не обращая внимания на боль от уже привычного подергивания за волосы.

Привычным было уже все — теплая живая тяжесть малыша на руках, жадное сопение у груди несколько раз за день и пару раз ночью, плач от колик, вот это уверенное собственническое хватание за выбившиеся из кос пряди, мокрые пеленки — она понятия не имела, откуда у нее на кушетке для возни с Ро постоянно брались сухие. Подозревала, что это дело рук Эмори, но когда и как та успевала подменить кучу мокрых и грязных пеленок на аккуратные стопочки чистых — не замечала. Это насторожило бы Эхо еще месяца три назад, а сейчас она была способна только мимолетно удивляться — пустынная девчонка ежедневно обставляет азгедскую шпионку в этих своих тайных пеленочных вылазках...

Привычной была постоянная забота Джона. Осторожные прикосновения во время осмотров, уверенный голос, когда он объяснял, что делает, безошибочно с самого начала угадав — для нее нет ничего хуже неизвестности и непонимания. Привычно было уже не стесняться, когда дело доходило до «женской» части ее здоровья — после родов и того, что было после, все это «наложить швы, снять швы» и прочее, — чего уж там было стесняться.

Привычно было весь день проводить в каюте, выбираясь только к Джону на осмотры да иногда в зал или к Монти за едой, когда никто не мог принести. Она поначалу попыталась сесть за стол со всеми, но Джон запретил ей сидеть, а стоя как-то было неудобно — да еще с Ро на руках. Так и повелось, что еду ей приносили Эмори, Харпер или Беллами, даже когда сесть она уже прекрасно могла.

Привычным было и то, как Беллами, когда бы ни возвращался, как угодно поздно и в каком угодно состоянии, забирал у нее Ро, разговаривал с ним о чем попало или укачивал — в зависимости от времени суток, — а ее саму выгонял мягко, но настойчиво или в зал к Рейвен и груше, или в соседнюю комнату спать. Полгода назад Эхо чувствовала бы, что ее чего-то лишают — она предпочла бы посидеть рядом с ними, посмотреть, как озаряется радостью усталое лицо Беллами, когда Ро тянет к нему ручки, послушать его негромкий глубокий голос, такой нежный и счастливый... но теперь ей и правда нужно было благодарить и пользоваться тем временем, что Беллами для нее высвобождал, чтобы немного размяться или выспаться. Последнее казалось предпочтительнее, и в зал она себя буквально выгоняла насильно — терять форму было нельзя, воин она или кто.

Или кто.

Последние три месяца Эхо чувствовала себя так, будто ее снова поймали на подлоге и обмане, будто снова обвинили в том, что она опозорила свой клан и снова изгнали. Не из клана — из жизни.

Из нее самой.

 

Она давно не чувствовала себя воином Азгеды, и это ощущение «я — ничему не принадлежащее ничто» чуть не заставило ее убить себя тогда, в последний день на Земле. Благодаря Беллами, Джону, Рейвен и остальным спейскру она смогла обрести новый клан и впервые в жизни почувствовать, что кроме долга и преданности короне и клану бывает еще дружба и любовь к людям, и эти узы могут быть куда прочнее клятв и ритуалов. И это было не только важно и значимо, это чувство делало ее счастливой. Когда она поняла, что родит ребенка мужчине, который был для нее любимым, мужем, другом, королем и командиром, Эхо несколько месяцев словно летала, несмотря на тяжелеющее буквально на глазах тело, потому что счастье и любовь в глазах Беллами заставляли забывать обо всем, кроме того, что это она делала его таким счастливым.

Но вот сын родился. И теперь счастье и любовь в Беллами вызывал он. Эхо часами была готова смотреть, как расцветает ее муж, когда у него на руках пускает пузыри их наследник. Кто бы пару-тройку лет назад сказал ей, что Эхо, лучшая шпионка королевы Найи, хладнокровная убийца и несгибаемый воин, так будет таять от созерцания мужчины с слюнявым ребенком на руках — она бы тому разговорчивому на месте голову снесла бы, просто чтобы не смел издеваться.

Но сейчас она снесла бы голову любому, кто посмел бы хоть словом, хоть вздохом нарушить это их маленькое теплое счастье.

Только вот ощущала себя Эхо сторонним наблюдателем. Словно все это счастье проходило мимо, а она могла только смотреть. Словно после рождения сына она уступила ему место рядом с Беллами, а сама теперь была нужна только для того, чтобы Ро был сыт и одет в сухое, не плакал и хорошо спал.

 

После переезда, когда они, наконец, с помощью Джона, Эмори и Харпер справились с первыми проблемами и немного свыклись с ролями родителей, казалось, все начало налаживаться. Беллами научил ее управляться с пеленками, и они вместе освоили мытье младенца в их условиях — пусть Монти и Рейвен в один голос убеждали их не экономить на сыне, но они оба, не сговариваясь, считали, что вода и воздух в космосе самое ценное, а Ро вполне способен выжить без ежедневного купания.

В целом сейчас Эхо была даже рада, что в свое время никаких дел с детьми не имела вовсе, пока те не становились учениками воинов и не брали в руки оружие. Слишком разными были люди Азгеды и ее нынешний клан. Наверняка она не смогла бы так быстро привыкнуть к их обычаям и их обращению с младенцами. Но сейчас, глядя на маленького Роана, она представить себе не могла, что с ним возможно вести себя как-то иначе. Что можно не радоваться каждому его вздоху, взгляду, пока рассеянному и отсутствующему, можно не умиляться маленьким пальчикам, пухлым щечкам, что можно быть с ним не ласковой и нежной... ей даже вспоминать не хотелось, как сурово держали себя азгедские женщины со своими младенцами. Она бы так не смогла с Ро. Да и Беллами не позволил бы.

Опять же — сравнивай Эхо его с отцами-азгедами, ей бы казалось, что Белл ведет себя неправильно. Не по-мужски. Воин не должен знать, как меняют пеленки, не должен так нежно ворковать с младенцем, не должен вставать к колыбели по ночам, не должен отсылать мать отдыхать, пока сам возится с ребенком — воин доверяет его женщинам и ждет, пока тот не сможет взять в руки хотя бы игрушечный меч, и тогда начинает учить... А у них с Беллом все навыворот. Но удивительно правильно. У них, спейскру, отец должен быть с сыном с самого начала. Ро должен начинать его узнавать и любить, как и ее, мать. Тогда и учить его будет проще, и, помимо уважения, вместо страха перед суровым отцом сын будет чувствовать любовь и благодарность... то, что чувствовала сейчас сама Эхо.

 

День прошел, как всегда. Привычно. Ро пару раз ел — пара десятков минут блаженства для Эхо, от его тепла и от редкого в последнее время ощущения собственной нужности, — потом лежал на спинке и бессмысленно смотрел в потолок, вздыхал прерывисто, размахивал ручками, хныкал, подавая сигнал о смене пеленок, спал — давая Эхо время тоже прилечь. Это ее привычно раздражало: сколько можно спать? В любой свободный момент голову как железку к магниту притягивает к подушке. Но она привычно же подавляла это раздражение — если не поспать сейчас, потом будет тяжело улыбаться и разговаривать с Ро ласково, а иначе было нельзя.

Потом пришел Беллами, привычно принес в небольшом контейнере бобовое пюре, которое она привычно же заставила его самого съесть — двойную порцию для Эхо Харпер занесла чуть раньше, и нечего было ее перекармливать. Беллами привычно остался недоволен, но тут Эхо была непреклонна. Тут проснулся недавно задремавший Ро, привлекая внимание отца, и тот моментально оттаял, заулыбался и наступили самые любимые Эхо минутки в теперешней их жизни: Беллами забрался на кровать с Ро на руках, гладил его животик, ловил губами ручки, потом рассказывал ему о прошедшем дне... Эхо сидела рядом, стараясь не мешать, и жадно ловила каждое слово.

— А потом дядя Джон сказал, что твой папа идиот, потому что дядя Джон не умеет просто хвалить людей, ему непременно надо найти, что раскритиковать. Но твой папа не поддался на критику и отвесил дяде Джону хороший пинок, и теперь дядя Джон с папой, наверное, не разговаривает. Но зато у нас по-прежнему работает морозильная камера, и тете Рейвен не понадобилось туда лезть. Ей это было бы трудно, а твоему папе — раз плюнуть. И тетя Рейвен отпустила тетю Эмори пораньше, так что она вот скоро уже придет и принесет нам новое одеяльце...

Эхо слушала его голос, и чувствовала, как ее куда-то уносит. Сейчас можно было не думать о Ро и его состоянии — за ним следит Белл, но и ее не прогоняет никуда, ни погулять, ни поспать, — наконец можно просто сидеть рядом и наслаждаться.

— А маму мы отпустим погулять, правда? — тут же прервал ее блаженный покой веселый голос Беллами. — Маме надоело сидеть в каюте, мама хочет пройтись. Или мама хочет спать? А, мама?

Теперь он смотрел прямо на Эхо, но она понимала, что говорит он не для нее. Хорошенького понемножку, ему надоело ее молчаливое присутствие. Она подавила вздох. Раньше у Беллами не вышло бы так просто ее выгнать, да он бы и не пытался. Они нашли бы, как провести свободное время... но сейчас она своим усталым видом, наверное, только смущает — Белл не выносил, тревожился, когда она плохо себя чувствовала, и в своих намерениях дать ей отдых от возни с ребенком всегда был непреклонен. Когда он вот так решался кого-то оберегать, он делал это с упорством и неудержимостью катящегося с горы каменного валуна. И говорить «я бы лучше посидела с вами» было бесполезно.

Поэтому она дождалась Эмори и быстро выскользнула за дверь, оставив Беллами рассказывать подруге, как у Роана меняется режим, хотя они с Эхо ничего для этого не делают.

 

***

 

— Шарлатана вызывали? — Мерфи старался казаться спокойным и привычно бодрым, но глаза у него были встревоженные, Беллами уже научился различать эти нюансы его взглядов. Только по ним да по голосу можно было определить, в каком тот состоянии. — Что стряслось?

Беллами опустил Ро на кровать, тот немедленно вцепился в складки сбитого покрывала и низко протяжно загудел — не требовательно, а просто увлеченно и довольно.

— Ничего, просто поговорить надо. С Эмори не получается. Она не понимает.

— Кстати, а где она?

— Рейвен ее обратно позвала. Вернется... — Беллами пытался собраться с мыслями, но тут Ро ухватил его палец и теперь старательно пыхтел, словно пытался то ли подтянуться на ручках, что было маловероятно, то ли отобрать у отца этот самый палец, в любом случае, выглядело это забавно и трогательно.

— Что, не вырваться? — склонился над ними Мерфи. — Силен парень, весь в папу с мамой... Отпусти папу, а то у него мысли разбегаются!

Ро словно понял — разжал кулачок и вернулся к покрывалу, возобновив мерное гудение.

— Вот, папа, учись общаться с человеком, — гордо заметил Мерфи. — Ну?

— Эхо больше не хочет со мной быть, — выпалил Беллами, уже не пытаясь подобрать слова. — Что я делаю не так? Я же вечно что-нибудь делаю неправильно, что теперь?

Мерфи, не разгибаясь, протянул руку и ладонью коснулся его лба.

— Нет, жара нет, — констатировал он. — Что тебя стукнуло, с чего ты взял? Что ты можешь неправильно делать, ты ж только и носишься вокруг них с Ро, как вокруг... как заботливая мамаша! Хотя мамаша у вас вовсе не ты.

Заминка от Беллами не ускользнула. Мерфи хотел сказать «как вокруг Октавии», но не сказал.

— Может, я слишком тороплюсь? — нерешительно спросил Беллами. — Может, я слишком агрессивен и напираю чересчур силь...

— Может, ты слишком придурок, — перебил Мерфи. — Ты когда в последний раз с ней в спальне запирался, агрессивный самец? Вот не с ребенком в обнимку, и не с третьей лишней нянькой, а наедине? А может, ты ее утащил куда-нибудь в дальний коридор и там целовал, как в первые дни, чтобы у нее голова закружилась? Нет, ты носишься вокруг них с Ро с кудахтаньем, как самка лесного петуха, и в любой свободный момент ее от себя прогоняешь... Вот как сейчас. Когда вы вообще наедине оставались за последние три месяца?

 

Когда-когда... Никогда. Потому что Эхо постоянно находила причину, чтобы ускользать. Нет, когда плакал Ро — тут вопросов не было, но после того, как он умолкал, у Беллами в ушах все еще стоял его плач, а у Эхо был совершенно несчастный вид, какой тут секс, какая спальня? Успокоить бы ее, донести, что она ни в чем не виновата, и Ро еще спокойный, а вот слышала бы она Октавию... Тут уже не до спальни. А когда было еще не поздно и Эхо не выглядела слишком усталой — ей надо было прерваться, передохнуть, заняться каким-то посторонним от забот о малыше делом: тренировкой или просто с Рейвен поболтать, сколько ж можно ее около ребенка держать как на привязи? Совесть Беллами не позволяла лишать ее этих часа-получаса для отдыха. А когда ничего этого не было, она сама держалась на расстоянии, максимум — позволяла за руку себя взять или прядь волос поправить, когда те выбивались из прически.

Иногда это было почти невыносимо — быть рядом с ней, такой желанной, родной, еще более красивой, чем раньше, чувствовать ее тепло, слышать любимый голос, полный нежности — не к нему, — и не иметь возможности хоть просто обнять по-человечески. Потому что едва он к ней прикасался, Эхо словно каменела, леденела и хоть и не шарахалась открыто, но не мог же он продолжать ее доставать, если ей это было неприятно! Последние недели он и не пытался больше, позволял себе только целовать ее в лоб, как Роана, перед сном, да осторожно гладить по волосам, когда она уже засыпала.

 

— Она не хочет, — повторил Беллами тоскливо.

— Так. А ты? — деловито спросил Мерфи, не поддаваясь на его страдальческое нытье. — Я-то думал, вы тут вовсю друг другом заняты, раз вам спальню сделали, да и Эмори с Рейвен тоже так думали, мы и не совались к вам... А вы во как. Почему раньше не пришел, раз все так плохо, чего тянул?

С чем приходить? «Джон, можно я с тобой пересплю, а то мне жена не дает?» Мерзко как-то.

— Придурок, за помощью! — Неужели у него на лице все написано? Ну не мысли же Джон читает! — Вот позвал же сейчас!

— Потому что сейчас Эхо вообще от меня сбежала, я уже сам себя бояться начал! — не выдержал Беллами. — Я не знаю, как мне помогать, разве что изолировать меня от нее где-нибудь подальше, чтобы она перестала так психовать от одного моего вида!

Ро, словно разделяя его отчаяние, немедленно заплакал.

— Так! — Мерфи решительно поднял малыша на руки, и тот быстро утих. — Хватит ребенка пугать. А то он тоже от твоего вида психовать начнет.

Дверь открылась, пропуская Эмори. Она даже не успела спросить, что случилось, как Мерфи вручил ей ребенка и скомандовал:

— Эмори, Ро до утра на тебе, я пошел искать Эхо, а ты, — он ткнул в сторону Беллами пальцем, — через полчаса чтоб был у нашей с Эмори каюты, понял? Стой у двери и жди, пока позову. Ясно?

Беллами только кивнул, не очень понимая, чего тот добивается, но переспросить уже было не у кого — Мерфи выскочил в коридор.

— Он разберется, — уверенно сказала Эмори, покачивая Роана. — Время засек?

 

***

 

Зал оказался пустым. Рейвен дежурила у компьютеров, Монти и Харпер в гидропонном, и Эхо была уверена, что приборам их внимания достается значительно меньше, чем друг другу. Беллами и Эмори оставались с Роаном, Джон, наверное, уже был с ними, потому что ни в медчасти, ни в каюте его не оказалось, когда Эхо искала его, чтобы попросить составить ей пару в спарринге. Отвлекать Рейвен от компьютеров, Харпер от Монти и Беллами от сына ей казалось неправильным, а Джон сам как-то предлагал продолжить его тренировки, когда она родит и захочет снова вернуться к спаррингам. Только ей до сих пор все казалось, что она еще не готова, и одной Рейвен позволяла видеть, какой неуклюжей она теперь стала.

Может и хорошо, что Джона нет. Лучше одной поработать с грушей и мечом — давно не держала его в руках. Ничего, что одна, зато никто не будет смотреть, и ей не будет стыдно за свое неловкое тело, округлившиеся и не худеющие бедра, за слишком большую грудь — молоко требовало вместилища побольше, — за неточные движения и отвыкшие от оружия без тренировок руки.

Раздражение собственным телом поначалу придало ей сил, и первые четверть часа Эхо проработала в полную силу, впервые за долгое время почувствовав себя способной на что-то еще, кроме укачивания и кормления младенца. А потом случайно увидела свое отражение в темном иллюминаторе, не закрытом заслонками. И руки сами опустились.

 

Растрепанная слегка располневшая женщина в стекле не была воином. Меч в руке еще никого воином не делал сам по себе. Женщина в стекле не была и хозяйкой дома, не была достойной женой и матерью. Она была кем-то, кто застыл посередине. Не солдат — ну какой солдат возится с пеленками! Не хранительница очага — очаг их хранила, похоже, Эмори, а сил Эхо, бывшей воительницы ледяной Азгеды, сейчас хватало только на укачивание сына, его мытье и питание, да вот на эти жалкие попытки подражать самой себе прошлой. Не жена — с тех пор, как они с Беллами целовались перед родами в этом самом зале, он ни разу к ней не притронулся, как мужчина, — и в этом ее вина, потому что в тот вечер, когда он хотел вернуть их друг другу, Эхо его отвергла, потому что проснулся Ро. Его надо было переодеть и покормить, а когда она его уложила, Беллами больше не хотел ее — поцеловал в лоб, как целовал сына, заставил лечь в кровать, а сам сидел рядом, пока она не заснула. А когда она открыла глаза оттого, что снова завозился Ро, — уже наступило утро, и Беллами в постели не оказалось.

С тех пор все и не ладилось. И, глядя на свое отражение, Эхо вдруг поняла — почему. Беллами любил в ней воина, такого же, как он сам. А теперь Рейвен больше воин, чем она. А она, Эхо, — кормящая мамочка, как говорил Джон. Он говорил это с уважением и волновался о ее здоровье — ее, не Ро. Но главным в этих словах все равно было «кормящая». Она — источник пищи для сына и руки, которые за ним ухаживают. Она такая и для Беллами, и для Джона, который так и не стал тем, кем она хотела его видеть. Не просто любовником ее мужа, а настоящим членом их семьи, с которым она вместе с Беллом, как старшая женщина клана, делила бы постель. Ее вторым мужем, которого она давно уже уважала и любила. И когда она ему это все обещала, почти как полагается по ритуалам Ледяного народа, она видела, что не только он привлекает ее, но и она его. Не как жена его любовника, которая имеет право ввести его в их семью; ведь для скайкру и особенно для Джона, все эти ритуалы и обычаи не имели значения — зато для него имела значение она сама. Эхо ощутила, как Джон ответил на ее чувства тогда, после окончания ее истории о Джоне и Беллами в старой Англии. Когда она впервые дала ему понять, как он ей нравится, как она его желает, и как рада будет открыто дарить ему свою любовь, и когда поняла, что он хочет того же... ну, может, попроще, но ее-то он точно хотел.

Только не теперь. Не после того, какой он ее видел. Мужчина не должен узнавать женщину так, как это получилось у них. Эхо больше никогда не будет его волновать, навсегда останется для него женой Беллами и матерью Ро...

 

На секунду ей показалось, что она ненавидит этого ребенка так сильно, что предпочла бы, чтобы он никогда не рождался, — но в следующий миг ей стало страшно, что такая мысль вообще смогла у нее появиться. Представить, что Ро нет, что эти крохотные ручки не хватают ее волосы, что эти уже почти карие глаза не смотрят на нее — кажется, осмысленно и уже узнавая, — что она не может погладить на маленькой головке отрастающие волосы, которые уже начали завиваться забавным подобием кудрей отца, что она не дождется его улыбки и первых слов, не увидит, как Ро сделает первые шаги, как возьмет в руки свой первый игрушечный меч — представить, что всего этого нет и не будет, оказалось не просто невозможно, это оказалось страшно. И в ответ на этот страх в ней взвилась почти невыносимая ярость и ненависть — уже к этой невнятной бабе в стекле, которая стоит тут и жалеет себя, вместо того, чтобы собраться и вернуть себя настоящую. Никто не виноват, что она снова потерялась — ни Беллами с Джоном, ни Рейвен, ни Эмори, ни, тем более, их маленький Ро. Только она сама. И она еще смеет злиться на этого кроху, который, в общем-то, не сам по себе родился ей для испытания, а только потому, что она его зачала, выносила и родила. Это она его обрекла на испытание жизнью, а не он — ее.

 

Эхо словно подбросило, рука сильнее сжала меч, она резко вдохнула и издала свой боевой клич — тот, которым в битве взбадривала себя и своих бойцов, а врага заставляла дрожать, — и с разворота нанесла удар по цели позади себя. Воображаемой цели, конечно. И не убила она Джона только потому, что его реакция, как всегда, была на высоте, а боевой клич Азгеды его предупредил за пару мгновений до удара.

— Нифига себе, — сказал Джон, когда они оба смогли пошевелиться и перевести дыхание. — Никогда больше не буду подходить к тебе со спины. Особенно когда ты с мечом...

Он протянул руку и осторожно отвел клинок, направленный почти ему в горло, и тогда Эхо смогла слегка расслабиться и опустить оружие.

— Я могла тебя убить, — выдохнула она, только теперь осознавая, что могла наделать. Разве раньше кто-то смог бы подойти к ней со спины незамеченным? Разве раньше она не почувствовала бы присутствие рядом с собой? Разве не заметила бы тень другого человека в отражении? А сейчас у нее не осталось ничего, кроме сомнительных материнских способностей: ни рефлексов воина, ни инстинктов женщины, ни силы духа, ни красоты тела... И в придачу к тому, что она больше не была многим из себя самой, сейчас она чуть не стала убийцей человека, члена ее клана и ее семьи. Человека, которого она уже давно любила, как и Беллами.

Она чуть не убила Джона.

— Эхо, тебя вызывает Кольцо!

Голос Джона — привычный, бодрый, чуть встревоженный — прорвался сквозь непонятный шум в ушах, заставив тот утихнуть.

— Да все нормально, слышишь? — Джон стоял уже совсем рядом. — Отдай. Ну, отдай его мне!

Она разжала непослушные пальцы, выпуская оружие.

— Я могла тебя убить, — повторила, как заклинание.

— Так не убила же. Меня вообще убить сложно, ты ж знаешь, многие пытались, и куда более целенаправленно, ну и где я теперь, посмотри-ка... — Слова Джона катились, как камушки по склону скалы, пока он осторожно откладывал меч к тренировочным рейкам. Эхо хотела было сказать, что боевому мечу не место с игрушками, но не сказала, потому что показалось, что если она сейчас еще раз заговорит, то глупо разревется, не хуже Ро. Оставалось молчать, стиснув зубы, слушать Джона и ждать, когда он уйдет. Должен уйти, он же понимает, что сейчас с ней лучше не связываться, о чем можно говорить с человеком, который только что чуть тебе горло не перерезал...

— Пойдем отсюда. Никуда твой меч не денется, его все знают, никто не притронется даже. Пошли, слышишь?

Джон не ушел. Наоборот, вернулся к ней, стоял теперь рядом и настойчиво чего-то требовал.

— Эхо! Я сейчас тебя запру в медчасти, будешь первым в нашей истории серьезным лежачим больным! Привяжу к койке, и буду накачивать витаминками и успокоительными, пока запасы не закончатся! Эй!

— Не надо в медчасть, — отозвалась она, наконец. — Я же здорова.

— Да к нам пошли, к нам, — торопливо подхватил Джон. — Эмори с Роаном все равно до утра, а ты у нас в тишине посидишь, полежишь, в себя придешь... я поесть принесу.

Опять он... Сколько можно есть?

— Я скоро перестану проходить в двери, — зло, неожиданно даже для самой себя, перебила Эхо. — Не надо меня подкармливать и укладывать в кровать, я здоровая и достаточно жирная, чтобы молока хватало.

Джон уставился на нее странным взглядом — недоверчиво и удивленно.

— Ах вот оно что, — таким же странным тоном протянул он. — Нет, точно: пошли отсюда. Не буду тебя кормить, уговорила. Но махать мечами тебе сейчас не надо.

Да ей уже никогда не надо. Ни сейчас, ни потом. И Джон это понимает.

Но долго думать эту мысль Джон ей не позволил. Просто взял за руку, как брал Эмори или Белла, и повел за собой, а она пошла — потому что сил на сопротивление уже не осталось, а главное — зачем сопротивляться?

Он довел ее до их с Эмори каюты, подтолкнул внутрь, бросил:

— Я сейчас, а ты садись куда-нибудь, не стой столбом.

 

Эхо сделала пару шагов и опустилась на краешек кровати, застеленной красивым покрывалом, сделанным Эмори. Как у них в спальне. В которой они с Беллом так ни разу вдвоем и не оказались.

Слез она не допустила. Быть тряпкой и размазней и так достаточно противно, показывать это лишний раз она точно не будет.

— Вот, — влетел в каюту Джон со стаканом. — Пей давай.

Проследил, как она послушно выпивает воду — всю, до капли, зря он нес, что ли, — и скомандовал:

— А теперь говори.

— Что говорить? — не поняла Эхо. Она уже немного успокоилась, перестала трястись, как истеричка, злость на себя тоже отступила, и теперь ее просто давили неловкость и вина за произошедшее в зале и за то, что Джон снова взволновался на пустом месте, что бегал за водой для нее, как будто у самой сил нет, и за то, как он сейчас сидел на полу у ее ног и смотрел тревожными глазами снизу вверх. — Все у меня нормально, ты что... Может, я пойду? Ро...

— Ро спит с Эмори, у них все хорошо, я забегал к ним, когда за водой ходил, — категорично помотал головой Джон. — Эмори тоже отдыхает, не будем им мешать.

Ро все равно надо будет кормить часа через три... Эмори отдыхает... а Белл? Ну, наверное, раз Джон не сказал про него, значит — в спальню ушел, он давно не высыпается нормально: днем работает со всеми, а ночами вскакивает вместе с ней к малышу. Эхо думала, что сама бы на его месте тоже вскакивала, опасаясь, что мама-неумеха спросонок что-нибудь не то с их сыном сделает, у нее же ни рук ни мозгов не осталось, все в молоко ушло, мало ли, что выкинет... Как сегодня с мечом.

— Говори, — потребовал снова Джон.

— Что?

— Ты в зале интересную мысль сказала, и что-то мне подсказывает, что ты всерьез. Что-то там насчет жирности. Говори.

Эхо глубоко вдохнула. Хорошо. Он же не отстанет.

— Я перестала быть воином. Я перестала быть полезной вам всем. Я даже перестала нравиться своим... своему мужу. Я перестала быть собой. И ничем новым не могу стать, как ни стараюсь.

Джон снова помотал головой, на этот раз неуверенно, словно даже удивленно.

— Я бесполезна для работы, потому что не могу отойти от Ро, не свалив его на кого-то другого, — тихо, не глядя на него, продолжила Эхо — говорить так говорить, — а если и отхожу, то ни за что дельное взяться не способна. Рейвен не пускает меня помогать ей, потому что от меня теперь мало пользы, Монти говорит, что мне нечего делать в гидропонном, а Беллами не приходит со мной в зал, даже когда у нас Эмори... вот как сейчас.

Джон вскинулся, словно хотел что-то сказать, перебить, но промолчал. Эхо не стала на него смотреть, потому что если бы сейчас встретила его разочарованный насмешливый взгляд, не смогла бы продолжить.

— Я больше ему не нравлюсь, — еще тише сказала она. «И тебе», — промолчала. — Я больше не могу сделать его счастливым ни в работе, ни в спарринге, ни в постели, ни просто в разговоре. Он видит, что у меня ни на что не хватает сил, видит, как я превращаюсь в... не знаю во что. И я не справляюсь. Ни с чем. Только вот кормить могу... — Эхо умолкла и опустила голову, уставившись на свои руки, сложенные на коленях. — Но когда-нибудь и это станет ненужным.

 

Молчание повисшее в каюте, было оглушительным.

— Не надо было ему тогда меня останавливать, — сказала Эхо, и самой снова стало противно. Зачем она говорит об этом? Что это за нытье, что она раскисла? Все же просто. Когда она станет не нужна Роану, она знает, что нужно делать и как, чтобы ничья жалость и большое сердце ее уже не остановили. Если уйти на нижний уровень, ее тело никого не побеспокоит и не будет мешать.

Пальцы рефлекторно скользнули к поясу, к рукоятке кинжала — к тому единственному, что теперь внушало спокойствие и уверенность... Эхо вспомнила, что она не одна, только когда ее запястье ухватила рука Джона.

— Совсем чокнулась?!

Он все еще сидел на полу, но подобрался так, словно вот-вот поднимется, и рука его держала крепко. Эхо невольно все-таки перевела взгляд на его лицо, думая, что он злится, ведь он вовсе не затем ее привел сюда, чтобы слушать ее скулеж, он думал, что она просто устала и сейчас воспользуется его приглашением, чтобы отдохнуть — почему-то все считают, что ей надо отдыхать! — а она вывалила на него всю эту грязь... Но Джон не злился. Джон никогда не злился на нее и всегда заботился о них с Ро, как Беллами, и тот его единственный поцелуй был настоящим, только вот больше она и ему ничего не может предложить, хотя обещала.

— Эхо, ты спятила, что ли? — снова перебил ее тоскливые мысли Джон, и теперь и в его голосе она четко слышала то же, что выражало его лицо — растерянность и... испуг?

— Не бойся, — попробовала она усмехнуться. — Я не вспорю себе живот у вас на постели. Я все еще нужна Ро.

Джон смотрел серьезно, внимательно, словно пытался рассмотреть ее мысли. Нет у нее в мыслях ничего такого, что бы она только что не сказала.

— Ты нужна не только Ро, — вдруг сказал он и взял ее вторую руку своей свободной. — Белл сам боится, что теперь тебе не нужен, потому что ты вся в ребенке, а муж только мешается. Он боится, что потерял тебя.

Белл боится?

— ...если честно, я тоже думал, что тебе достаточно нервотрепки и без нас. Ты замечательная мама, и мы просто не хотели тебе мешать, думали, что тебе хватает возни с сыном... Но ты всем нам нужна. Рейвен без тебя скучает, и когда ты в зал приходишь — разве не видишь, как она тебе радуется? Ну, просто это же Рейв, она не будет лезть обниматься, ты ж знаешь.

Эхо невольно улыбнулась. Да, Рейвен, как и она сама, не очень-то умеет показывать свои чувства.

— Монти говорит, что никто лучше тебя ему смены в гидропонном не сдавал, извелся весь, хочет тебя обратно. Эмори давно планирует тебя научить что-то там новенькое вязать, а больше никто с ней рукоделием заниматься не желает, но она боится тебя отвлекать. Харпер хочет научиться на мечах драться — а учить некому...

— А ты? — вырвалось у Эхо раньше, чем она задумалась — зачем это спрашивает.

Джон замолчал и выпустил ее руки из своих, бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь за спиной Эхо и снова посмотрел ей в глаза.

— А я не хочу, чтобы ты плакала и думала глупости. Ты нам всем нужна. И ты красивая, — вдруг закончил он и поднялся на ноги. — Была красивая и стала еще красивее. А Белл все это время ни ко мне, ни к Рейвен, ни к Эмори не приходил, только весь уже извелся, что ты его к себе не подпускаешь.

— Я не...

— Ты — да. Потому что дурочка. И мы все дураки. Особенно этот осел, который все стенки головой уже расколотил, пытаясь понять, почему жена больше не хочет его видеть.

Последнюю фразу Джон произнес громко, словно специально повысив голос. За дверью что-то стукнуло.

— И вместо того, чтобы просто спросить «милая, что я делаю не так?», он ходит кругами и страдает! — еще громче продолжил он. — Спасибо, у него хватило ума спросить хоть кого-то, поумнее, чем вы оба вместе взятые... Заходи уже!

Дверь приоткрылась, Эхо не стала поворачивать голову, ей было слишком не по себе. Она не понимала, чему Джон улыбается, почему Беллами входит так тихо, зачем так осторожно прикрывает дверь, словно не собирается тут же забирать ее и уходить, почему он у Джона снова «осел» и почему все вдруг «дураки». Не могла уложить в голове, как это — Белл все три месяца ждал чего-то от нее, а она не понимала... Не понимала и сейчас, чего от нее хотят, что ей сказать, сделать, и не лучше ли просто встать и уйти.

Даже если бы она и собралась — не вышло бы, потому что на кровать позади опустился вошедший Беллами, внезапно крепко обнял обеими руками Эхо за талию, прижался к спине и уткнулся лбом сзади в плечо, так что его кудри нежно пощекотали ее шею.

— Что я делаю не так? — спросил он едва слышно. — И что сделать, чтобы ты меня снова любила?

Наверное, ее лицо выражало слишком много, потому что Джон вдруг тихонько рассмеялся, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Неужели мы с Эмори были бы такие же идиоты, а? Или это только Блейков касается?

Беллами только вздохнул, и этот печально-обреченный вздох заставил Эхо развернуться так, чтобы их лица оказались так близко, как очень давно не получалось, и, глядя прямо в такие родные виноватые — он-то в чем виноват?! — глаза, сказала, стараясь, чтобы голос не прерывался:

— Ты — мой свет. Мой воздух. Моя жизнь. И тебе для этого ничего не надо больше делать.

Она почувствовала движение и осознала, что это, тихо ступая, вышел Джон, аккуратно и почти неслышно прикрыв за собой дверь. Неожиданно ей захотелось, чтобы он остался, но это желание могло подождать. Джон умный и все понимает, она потом придет к нему, непременно, хотя бы чтобы сказать «спасибо». А сейчас нужно было заставить исчезнуть это отчаяние из взгляда ее Беллами.

 

И оно исчезло. Понадобился всего один поцелуй и крепкое объятие. А то, что последовало за ними, было нужно уже самой Эхо: чувствовать на своей коже его ласковые, но настойчивые пальцы, слышать прерывистое дыхание, видеть взгляд теплых карих глаз, в котором горело такое же яростное желание, как и в первый раз, когда они оказались вместе; ощущать, как вздрагивает от нетерпения все его горячее тело на ней, наслаждаться тем, как он заполняет ее всю — и лоно, и душу, как это было всегда; осознавать каждое нежное слово, полное любви, обращенное к ней, вдыхая каждое, как в том отсеке спасительный воздух, который возвращал почти покинувшую тело жизнь.

Хотелось ответить ему тем же, но она могла только повторять его имя, когда вообще могла хоть что-то произнести, в перерывах между стонами и вздохами, которые, казалось, вырывались из нее сами по себе, и контролировать их Эхо никак не могла, как и свое тело, плавящееся в его сильных руках, руках воина, мужа, любовника и самого нужного на свете человека.

А потом, когда все закончилось, она все-таки сказала Беллу все, что болело у нее внутри все это время, и теперь это не казалось «грязью» — это было глупыми страхами запутавшейся дурочки, самой смешно. Беллами не смеялся, только обнял крепче и сказал, что его страхи были еще глупее, потому что он не понял, что надо не бояться, а помочь ей прийти в себя, но вместо помощи он делал все только хуже, и для нее, и для себя, и для Ро. А Эхо тут же вспомнила, как он вскакивал по ночам к плачущему сыну, как пытался делиться с ней едой, как убаюкивал ее, когда от тревог она не могла заснуть, и почувствовала, как ее переполняет невыразимая нежность и благодарность, которые она так до сих пор и не научилась толком выражать.

— Ты и Ро лучшее, что у меня было за всю жизнь, — сказала она, надеясь, что он поймет, как она счастлива, и вдруг закончила, решившись: — И Джон.

Сказала и испугалась, что все испортила. Потому что они были вдвоем, впервые за долгое время, и третий был бы сейчас лишним, даже если это Джон, которого Беллами сам...

— Ты, Ро и Джон, — серьезно повторил он, разбивая и этот страх. — Лучшее, что у меня есть. — Он вдруг умолк, смутился, слегка отвел только что уверенный взгляд, и все же договорил: — И Рейвен. И Эмори. Ты же знаешь.

— И Харпер с Монти, — не удержалась Эхо от улыбки. — Я знаю. И Рейвен, и Эмори. Лучшее, что у нас есть.

Беллами заснул спустя несколько минут. Видно было, как его отпустили все тревоги, видно по его прояснившемуся лицу, по пропавшей морщинке между бровей, по приоткрытым в легкой улыбке губам. Наверное, его все это мучило не меньше, чем ее, — с раскаянием подумалось Эхо. А она так была занята собиранием и обдумыванием своих недостатков, что не обращала на него никакого внимания, делая ему еще больнее своим равнодушием... Но теперь она исправится. Они все выяснили, они все поняли. Теперь все будет хорошо. И кстати, завтра надо будет выйти с Ро из каюты. Хватит им сидеть взаперти.

Эхо огляделась бездумно, словно оценивая замкнутость полумрака комнаты, и вдруг осознала, что комната эта не их, а Джона с Эмори. Ну, Эмори-то с Ро, а куда пошел Джон? К ней? Вряд ли, он не хотел их с малышом беспокоить... В ту пустую каюту?

Спать не хотелось вовсе, а теперь ее и тревога грызла. Хороши они с Беллом — со своими-то проблемами разобрались, спасибо как раз Джону, а его самого выставили... Она поймала себя на мысли «на улицу», сообразила, что Кольцо — не холодная Азгеда, ничего с Джоном не случится, но чувство неловкости и вины не отпускало, потому она осторожно отодвинулась от спящего Беллами, поднялась, оделась как можно тише, и вышла, не издав ни звука.

 

В пустой каюте Джона не оказалось. И в их с Беллом тоже, Эхо тихонько заглянула: Эмори и Ро мирно спали на постели — может, кормить малыша надо будет и не так скоро, как она думала, пусть спит, — а в открытую в спальню дверь было видно, что кровать там пустует. В гидропонном в кресле у приборной панели дремал одинокий Монти, но приборы показывали нормальные цифры, и Эхо не стала его будить. В мастерской тихонько что-то бормотала Рейвен, то ли уговаривая какую-то деталь слушаться, то ли решая очередную задачку из серии «что и как починить завтра». Рейв часто засиживалась допоздна, когда все уже спали, Эхо знала, — той словно нужно было меньше часов сна, чем остальным.

В столовой было чисто, тихо и пусто.

Джон обнаружился в зале. Эхо незамеченной постояла в дверях, наблюдая, как он с ее мечом пытается воспроизвести тот самый замах и удар, которыми она его чуть не убила парой часов раньше. Выглядело даже не очень плохо: правильно поставить ему руку и потренировать с полгодика — глядишь, научится меч держать и отражать простые удары. И вообще, он красиво смотрелся с клинком.

В один из разворотов Джон оказался лицом к двери и замер, опустив руку с мечом, глядя на Эхо слегка растерянно, как будто его поймали за чем-то запрещенным, а она внезапно поняла, что не знает, что сказать. «Продолжай, только локоть держи тверже»? «Спасибо, что помог нам с Беллом»? Может, стоит извиниться, что каюту его заняли? Пауза слегка затянулась, и Джон первым встряхнулся. Развернулся, аккуратно положил меч обратно к рейкам и, не оглядываясь, поинтересовался:

— Ну как? Все нормально? Белл дрыхнет, конечно? Ничего, я в той пустой каюте переночую, не страшно, возвращайся к нему.

Эхо вздохнула, подошла к нему почти вплотную и сказала в упрямый стриженый затылок, стараясь не думать, что может ошибаться:

— Я помню, что обещала. Но думала, что тебе это не нужно больше...

Теперь упрямо каменел не только затылок, но и плечи, и прямая-прямая спина.

— А сейчас мне показалось, что все-таки нужно.

— А тебе? — дернул вдруг плечом Джон и резко повернулся, так что Эхо еле устояла на месте, чтобы не отшатнуться от пронзительного взгляда его сузившихся глаз. — Знаешь, будет достаточно простого «спасибо», не стоит перегибать.

Эхо все-таки сделала шаг назад. Он что, считает, что она просто хочет его так отблагодарить? Просто вместо «спасибо»? За кого он ее принимает-то? За девчонку с постоялого двора, которая за еду готова...

Наверное, на ее лице снова все было написано большими буквами, потому что Джон смутился и словно оттаял. Только это до сих пор невиданное ею зрелище — смущенный Джон Мерфи — и заставило ее промолчать и остаться на месте.

— Извини, — отрывисто сказал он и помотал головой. — Я идиот, я знаю. Прости.

Оскорбляться и уходить с разворота было уже глупо. Не при виде непривычно растерянного Джона и не после его извинений. Но что сказать и что сделать — Эхо точно не знала. Будь прокляты эти непонятные отношения скайкру! В Азгеде она в такую ситуацию никогда бы не попала, там мужчина точно знает, что надо делать, когда к нему вот так приходит женщина...

 

— Возьми меч, — сказала она, наконец. И по слегка удивленному, но прояснившемуся лицу Джона поняла, что, по крайней мере, не ошиблась в направлении. — Не так!

Эхо уверенно — уж это-то она умела — положила свою руку поверх его, заставляя поменять положение пальцев на рукояти, кисти и локтя.

— Спину держи прямо. Корпус разверни. — Ее вторая рука легла на левое плечо Джона, слегка разворачивая в нужную сторону, и уже не отпустила, скользнула ладонью по плечу вниз, к свободному запястью; теперь они стояли рядом, почти касаясь друг друга. — Эту руку расслабь, но не болтай ею в воздухе. Соберись. Ты должен всем телом следовать за мечом, стать его продолжением... или он — твоим.

Эхо сотни раз показывала эти первые стойки и простейшие движения своим ученикам — но даже с Беллом ей в свое время не было так трудно сконцентрироваться. Может быть потому, что они занимались этими уроками после секса. А не вместо. И с ним она не чувствовала такой опасности от прикосновений — опасности переступить черту, которую сама же сейчас провела между ними. Потому что с Беллом она не боялась переступать никакие границы, да их уже к тому времени и не было.

А с Джоном все было не так.

Эхо наблюдала за ним и раньше, и вот десять минут назад, пока он не увидел ее в дверях, и готова была поклясться, что этот человек умеет двигаться точно, гибко и свободно, что ему только что было довольно легко управляться с мечом, просто он не знал — как. А сейчас его словно заморозили, заставили растерять всю легкость, сковали мышцы и суставы... Еще год назад Эхо подумала бы, что он боится ошибиться в движениях. Но сейчас чувствовала, что это совсем другое. То же, что мешает ей самой. Просто ее тело все-таки тело воина, пусть и размякшее за последние месяцы, но оно помнит, что нужно делать, даже когда изнутри ему мешает накатывающее волнами желание. А у Джона нет такой подготовки. Он владеет собой достаточно хорошо для нетренированного человека, но не настолько хорошо, чтобы суметь скрыть свою неловкость от Эхо.

Она мотнула головой, чтобы отогнать дурацкие мысли — это все ей кажется. Скорее всего, ему, наоборот, просто не хочется, чтобы она к нему прикасалась так, потому что он все же мужчина, и знает, с чем она пришла, опасается, что это какая-то игра, соблазнение... Может, и так. Только ему это не нужно. Что ж, значит, она не будет больше его звать, раз он не хочет. Но кое-что все же может ему подарить.

— Я научу тебя обращаться с мечом. Раз тебе это нравится, — сказала Эхо, продолжая вести его руку в нужном направлении. Голос звучал ровно, руки не дрожали. Она это переживет. У нее есть Белл и Ро. А Джон...

— Знаешь, — прервал тот плавное движение и вывернулся из ее хватки, не выпуская меч, — я ведь не Белл. У меня выдержка не та. Хватит издеваться.

Что ж такое, что опять не так?

Стоп. Этот же вопрос ей недавно задал Белл: «Что я делаю не так?»

Да они с Джоном сейчас повторяют их с Беллом недавние ошибки. Он что-то себе придумал, она, наверняка, тоже «придумала». И оба пытаются что-нибудь сделать, не понимая, что от одного хочет второй. И если они не выяснят, чего же хотят на самом деле, у них все будет неправильно, и что-нибудь обязательно испортится, сломается и потеряется... Шпионские методы тут не действуют. Никаких интриг и притворства, никаких намеков. Сейчас нужно сделать то же, что тогда, после чтений ее писанины, сделал сам Джон, оборвав все игры: ну вас нафиг с этими церемониями....

— Это слишком сложно для меня, — сказала Эхо. — Все должно быть проще.

 

Когда она решительно его поцеловала, внутренне готовясь к тому, что сейчас ее оттолкнут, Джон все-таки выпустил меч, тот лязгнул, падая на пол, но Эхо было не до того.

Белл всегда говорил, что Джон сильнее, чем кажется — и сейчас его объятия позволили ей это прочувствовать на себе. А губы его были такие же, как тогда, в первый раз, — ласковые, как у Белла, только не такие мягкие, и целовал он уверенно и так жадно, как будто всю жизнь этого ждал...

— Так достаточно просто? — спросил Джон, чуть задыхаясь, и вдруг коснулся шеи Эхо невесомым поцелуем — нежно провел приоткрытыми губами от уха к плечу, заставив ее вздрогнуть, потому что она привыкла к гладкой коже Белла, а отросшая щетина на лице Джона мягко щекотала, легонько покалывая, и от этого по телу словно прошел разряд электричества, но не тот смертельный, которым Эхо пыталась убить в себе ALIE, а дразнящий и будоражащий.

— А еще проще? — спросила она, надеясь, что он поймет.

— Здесь?

— Нет, можем выйти в космос, — не удержалась она от шпильки в его же духе, и подтолкнула к сложенным в углу матам. Джон не стал сопротивляться, только ухватил за руку покрепче.

— Мне нравится твое чувство юмора, — хрипловато сказал он, утягивая ее за собой вниз.

 

***

 

Сон был приятный. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Настолько, что во сне Беллами понял, что это сон, и что надо бы проснуться, чтобы воплотить снившееся. Даже во сне он помнил, что в реальности его ждет Эхо, с которой они только что снова были вместе, и оба были счастливы. И это было лучше любых снов.

Беллами, не открывая глаз, протянул руку, чтобы обнять Эхо, но рука свободно свалилась на подушку рядом. Даже на их огромной кровати он бы достал ее хоть кончиками пальцев. Пришлось открыть глаза и вспомнить, что они заснули не у себя в спальне — в которой, кстати, они до сих пор так ни разу и не оказались вместе, — а на кровати Джона с Эмори. Которая куда меньше в ширину, чем их семиспальное чудо. И на этой кровати Беллами лежал совершенно один. Ни Эхо, ни Джона, ни Эмори. Впрочем, Эмори он сам оставлял с Ро. Эхо, должно быть, вернулась к ним. А Джон?

Пришлось просыпаться и вставать. Сон — та его часть, что про слишком приятное, — никак не отпускал. Точнее, это был уже и не сон. Но разбудило его окончательно не это, а беспокойство, отпустившее было на время, а теперь навалившееся с новой силой. А была ли тут вообще Эхо? Или и это ему снилось? Да нет, он четко помнил, как маялся под дверью каюты, пока Джон не начал орать про то, какой он, Беллами, осел, и не велел зайти внутрь. И слова, которые ему сказала Эхо, и ее губы, и гибкость ее тела, и упругую мягкость восхитительно округлившейся груди в его ладони, и ее стоны с вскриками удовольствия, которых он так давно не слышал, — тоже помнил отчетливо, хоть и сквозь туман эйфории. Все это было. И ему показалось, что на этот раз он ничего не испортил... Тогда где она?

Беллами оделся и вышел. Проспал он, судя по всему, недолго — Рейвен еще шуршала чем-то в мастерской, значит, не было и полуночи. Он дошел до своей каюты и тихонько приоткрыл дверь: на кровати в общей комнате спали Эмори и Ро, но в спальне никого не было. Эхо не возвращалась. Следующим пунктом в списке был зал — может, она пошла позаниматься, пока есть свободное время, ну и что, что уже поздно... А может, они там вместе с Джоном? Было бы неплохо.

Джон после приключений в Шервуде никогда не заговаривал больше об Эхо и том, что между ними тогда произошло. И насколько Беллами знал — больше ничего и не было. Только относиться Джон к ней стал иначе. Как к Рейвен или Харпер. Наконец. Как к своей. И заботился о ней не только как исполняющий обязанности врача, и даже не просто как друг. Только дальше этой заботы не заходил... Беллами понимал — как бы они к этому «хаосу» ни относились, но Эхо была беременна. И это делало ее особенной, не такой, как все остальные девушки на Кольце. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся — что дело в беременности. Странно было об этом думать — он, наверное, должен был бы ревновать, но все, что его беспокоило, была Эхо. Она больше не делала ничего, чтобы изменить сложившиеся отношения, но однажды бросила в разговоре что-то вроде «мое время закончилось». Беллами потребовал объяснений — только потому, что эта фраза до жути напомнила ему ритуальную фразу «мой бой окончен». Эхо тогда успокоила его, сказала, что он придает словам чересчур большое значение — но сейчас ему становилось понятно: она имела в виду себя, как женщину. Тогда ему не приходило в голову, что для нее вообще эта самая привлекательность имеет какое-то значение. А может быть, значение имело то, что дело было в Джоне и в нем самом.

 

Все было слишком сложно. И мыслей оказалось слишком много. Слишком многое он игнорировал до этого дня, слишком многое казалось проще, чем оно было. Слишком многое он упускал. И больше упускать не хотел.

До зала он дошел уже в состоянии глубокой уверенности и решимости: взять Джона в оборот и выяснить точно, что он сейчас думает об Эхо и сколько еще будет ходить кругами.

В зале кто-то был. И судя по голосам — именно Джон с Эхо. Беллами убавил шаг, чтобы не помешать. Если они сами разговорились, то пусть и разговаривают, потому что если Джон рот открыл, ему посредники уже не нужны.

— ...Лежи, куда ты!

Так. Кажется, можно уходить, пока не заметили. У них все хорошо.

— Там кто-то есть.

Стоп, уходить нельзя, она услышит. Если только очень быстро, но чтобы Беллами Блейк убегал от собственной жены и Мерфи? Да никогда.

Беллами замер, стараясь врасти в стену.

— Галлюцинации у тебя есть. Лежи, хорошо же лежим. Так вот, если честно, я от тебя не ожидал. Ну, что ты так из-за таких вещей можешь переживать. Всегда казалось, что ты об этом вообще не думаешь.

— Как женщина может не думать о том, будит ли она в своем мужчине мужчину?

— Действительно. Как.

— Пока у меня не было своего мужчины, я и не думала. А теперь он есть.

— Два.

— Два. И как было не думать, если вы оба...

— Что — оба? Мы оба на тебя дышать боялись, чтобы не помешать... Ну что? Ты так смотришь... Хорошо, что меч далеко лежит.

— Это — не далеко.

— Понял. Ну, понял я! Дураки оба, да. Но у меня ты вообще первая женщина с ребенком. В смысле, я никогда не общался с девчонками, которые с младенцами. А литература по этому поводу крайне запутанная... Да и Белл — мама его не в счет. Он не в том возрасте и не в той ситуации был, чтобы анализировать ее поведение. Одно точно: вы так меняетесь, что никто не знает, что у вас в головах.

— Меняемся? Делаемся зацикленными на ребенке, тупыми, толстыми и неуклюжими?

— Да кто тебе эту глупость сказал?

Действительно.

— Отражение.

— Это оно тупое, а не ты. Иди сюда.

— Подожди. Как я изменилась?

Как Эхо изменилась? Стала плавной, мягкой...

— Ты двигаешься, как будто танцуешь. Ты умеешь танцевать? Умеешь, я видел.

— Что ты видел...

У нее даже голос изменился.

— Когда я к тебе с давлением и головокружениями в медотсеке пристаю, ты рявкнуть можешь, как и раньше, зато вот сейчас и когда ты с Ро говоришь — будто поешь. А петь ты умеешь?

— Да ну тебя...

Эхо всегда была страстной в постели, и удивительно нежной. А сегодня оказалась новой — страсть осталась, но брала теперь не напором, а той самой теплой нежностью...

— Ты всегда была красивая. Только холодная. Я не знал, как к тебе подойти.

— А теперь?

А теперь не знаешь, как заставить себя отойти и не думать о ней. Да, Джон? Что он замолчал?

— А теперь?!

Беллами вдохнул поглубже и шагнул к двери. Слушать дольше тайком не хотел, уходить тоже, что оставалось?

— А теперь я не знаю, как вообще смог так долго к тебе не прикасаться, — сказал он, останавливаясь в дверях и глядя прямо в огромные от тревоги глаза Эхо. — Потому что такой красивой ты никогда раньше не была. Потому что я жутко соскучился.

Он качнул головой, встретился взглядом с Джоном, и тот еле заметно кивнул — то ли соглашался, то ли звал подойти ближе.

И Беллами осторожно закрыл за собой дверь. Чтобы подойти.

 


End file.
